Revenge is Sweet
by sn0zb0z
Summary: A demon is after the Charmed Ones. This is slightly different though. He is after revenge on Phoebe for what she did. Can the Charmed Ones work out what is happening and stop it in time? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I flew over the city, the wind rustling through my feathers, keeping an eye out for the Manor. I went lower as I knew I was getting closer and as I did I saw it and dived towards it.

I landed on the roof, looking around, but couldn't see anyone so I flew down to the driveway below. The feathers and wings disappeared and I sat down and waited. A few minutes later Paige rushed out the house. She nearly walked right in to me.

"What the…!? Aww…what a cute cat!" She picked me up in her arms. At that moment Piper came out the house.

"Paige, what are doing!?"

"I found this cat just sitting there."

"He doesn't look too good. Maybe you should take him inside and give him something to eat."

"Good idea." Paige smiled, taking me inside. I looked around and smiled…well sort of…about as much as a cat can smile. I was finally inside the Manor.

Paige took me in to the kitchen and put me down. She went to a cupboard to find food and at that moment Phoebe walked in.

"Paige, why is there a cat in here?"

"I found him outside and he looks hungry so I brought him in." I looked at Phoebe. She didn't look how I expected. She didn't look like a killer. She was though – I knew that and I was going to do something about it.

"Hey, Phoebe, can you give him this?" Paige asked, handing Phoebe a bowl and some food. "I'm going to be late for work." Phoebe nodded and took it. Paige walked out the room and a second later I heard the door slam behind her.

It was just Phoebe and I. I looked up at her and she smiled back at me. The smile wouldn't last. She picked me up in her arms, stroking me. I jumped out her grasp, landing hard on the tiled floor. I hissed at her and she backed away. She put the food on the floor and I went up to it, eating it quickly, watching Phoebe's every movement as I did so.

I had just finished eating when Piper walked in.

"Hey Phoebe," she said searching the kitchen and stroking me as she passed.

"Hey. I thought you were going to the club."

"I am. Just forgot something," she replied "got it. Take good care of the cat and I'll be home in an hour or so." She picked up a small box and headed towards the front door.

"Make sure you're not late home. I have work later and someone needs to look after the cat," Phoebe shouted.

"Yeah," Piper shouted as the door slammed behind her. Phoebe looked back at me as I sat staring at her. After a few moments Phoebe moved. I stood up, unsure of what she was going to do, and followed her with my eyes as she made her way around the room to the table.

She sat down and opened up her laptop. Seeing a chance I jumped up on to the table and strolled over to the laptop. She was too busy doing her work to notice where I was. I sat there for about twenty minutes before pouncing on to the laptop, scratching the top and slamming it shut. Phoebe moved away in surprise before looking in horror at her laptop. I jumped down on to the floor out of her way and sat back watching her.

She opened her laptop and cried out when she saw the screen was black. "No! It switched itself off when it closed. I've lost all my work from today!" She sat down, head in her hands and sighed.

I walked out the room as Phoebe started up her laptop again to redo all her work. The next forty minutes passed slowly. I wandered around the house, finding out what I could. Suddenly I heard a voice and realised Piper was home. She greeted Phoebe. I couldn't hear clearly, but by the tone of voice, I'm guessing Phoebe mentioned what had happened with her work. Shortly after I heard Phoebe leave for work and guessed it was just Piper and me at home now.

I made my way to where Piper was and saw her starting to bake something. I sat watching her, without her even realising I was there. I had her alone and now was my chance to really make Phoebe pay. She would pay through one of the things that Phoebe treasured most. Her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat watching Piper, wondering what the best way to get her was. She had many sharp objects around her and she was too focused which meant it was the wrong time to attack.

A thought crossed my mind and I walked out the room. I went in search of Wyatt and found him the playpen in his bedroom. I shape-shifted to my true form and a fireball appeared in my hand causing Wyatt to put up his shield and cry. I heard Piper running up the stairs and I changed back to a cat. She ran in to the room and immediately picked Wyatt up, looking around the room as she did so and spotted me.

"Aww…it's just a cat sweetie," she smiled and put Wyatt back down, trying to stop him crying still.

"Demon," Wyatt said in a childish voice.

"No. It's just a cat."

"Demon," he repeated. I stood behind Piper, glaring at the child to shut up. I wasn't expecting this. I planned to get the child and hoped that Piper would come in and be too late. Then, while she was busy crying over her son, I would be able to kill her with ease. Now I would have to wait.

I was glad when she left Wyatt alone again, though suddenly being kicked out the room wasn't something I was expecting. Piper closed the door behind her and picked me up, holding me like a baby. I squirmed and she just laughed, commenting at how cute I looked.

I'm a demon – I'm not meant to be cute! No demon wants to be called cute. I jumped out her arms, landing perfectly on the floor. I ran off and hid under a chair, waiting for Piper to go back to baking.

I crawled out from under the chair when I was sure it was safe and started flapping my wings. I looked around me. I was barely off the ground and yet, to me, it seemed so high. I'd never been great with heights, but I was starting to get used to it. "I should have stayed a cat for a bit longer," I muttered as I buzzed towards the stairs. I flew up, amazed by how big everything now looked and how strange it was looking at it through the eyes of a fly. I went down the hallway to Wyatt's room and landed on the floor.

I found a small crack in the door way and crawled though. I saw Wyatt playing happily and I knew I had to do something about it. I looked up at what was now a massive child and sighed…in a fly sort of way.

I flew up to him and he began trying to swat me. I yelled out in high pitched voice as he hit me and I fell down. I landed safely on the side of the pen and tried to walk out the way, walking along in a zigzag line. I fell to one side, feeling really dizzy. I groaned and, noticing my own voice, decided that it was probably best to be silent.

I turned in to a spider and made a web from the top of the playpen to the bottom. I planned to get him without him seeing and what better way then a poisonous spider!?

I crawled around him and slowly made my way up his leg. I was about to bite him when I felt water hit me. I looked up to see him crying. "What now?" I asked, barely audible as he sat looking at me and then screamed. "You're kidding me," I muttered "the kid faces demons and yet he's afraid of spiders!?" I decided to take my chance and bite him, but I happened to see the look on his face. He looked so innocent. So sweet. I paused. I wanted revenge on Phoebe and this was nothing to do with him. I mentally scolded myself for thinking such a thing. What kind of a demon thinks like that!? Another thing I had to blame Phoebe for. She killed my Father and he was never able to teach me to be strong like him. To be a true demon.

I suddenly came out my thoughts only to be hit with something. Damn! Piper and she's armed! I made a web to escape her and made my way to the corner of Wyatt's room, avoiding Piper and the newspaper of death.

They say revenge is sweet. I used to think that, but it seems to be more dangerous than I thought. I decided that if I was going to get Phoebe back then I would just have to hurt Phoebe herself. Hurting other family members was just not working, but how could I get them out the way and hurt Phoebe like she deserved?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! It is Cheshire cats lol. And why would I kill Wyatt? I would never do such a thing…lol…at least not in this story.

To Afw

Thanks for the review!

To Halliwell-Piper

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

I crawled out from the corner as soon as Piper had gone and became a cat again. I ran down the stairs, just missing running into Paige who picked me up.

She walked into the kitchen with me and placed me down while she got me some food. I wasn't interested in food though. I wanted revenge. I walked out the kitchen and in to the other room, surprised to find Phoebe was now home and playing with Wyatt.

"Demon," Wyatt said when he spotted me.

"No. Kitty," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Demon kitty." Phoebe sighed and went to pick me up to prove I was just a cat. Big mistake. I shape-shifted to my true form and threw an energyball at her, sending her flying across the room. Wyatt put up his shield and began crying. The crash caused the others to run into the room.

"Phoebe!" Paige shouted, rushing over to her.

"What happened?" Piper asked, calming Wyatt down.

"Th…the cat…"

Everyone looked at me and I sat down sweetly…as much as I hated to do so…and began washing my paw.

"What about the cat?" Paige asked, clearly confused.

"It's not a cat!" Phoebe shouted.

"Small, fur, four paws, tail and meows…seems like a cat to me," Paige concluded. Piper looked and agreed with Paige.

"Sorry Phoebe, but it looks like a normal cat to me," Piper said. Phoebe scowled.

"I know what I saw. It changed to a young man and threw an energyball at me."

Piper looked at where she was hurt. "I have to admit it does kinda look like that, but you hit a vase on the way down and…well that could of cut you like that."

Phoebe shook her head and stood up, pointing at me. "That cat is a demon!"

"Demon kitty," Wyatt repeated, clapping as if he was happy that someone else agreed.

"That's right Wyatt," Phoebe said.

"Look if that was a demon he wouldn't still be sitting here now and why would he just attack you!? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah. I mean demons don't tend to stick around and they always attack all of us."

"Not always," Phoebe argued.

"Ok, so say he is a demon, why is he still here and why did he just attack you?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I have no idea." The other two looked at each other before walking out the room, taking Wyatt with them. "I know what I saw," Phoebe repeated, glaring at me.

I meowed and walked off.

I had to think more carefully about how I could attack Phoebe. An energyball clearly wasn't going to kill her. I didn't have any other powers though besides shape-shifting. I had to work out what to shape-shift to, how to attack and when to attack. I sat on the stairs in a nice sunny spot and began to think. Then I had another idea.

All I had to do was wait….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To alboppy, Afw, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, zekesbabe

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Night came and the three sisters went to bed, each one of them passing me on the stairs looking at me. I could tell they were wondering slightly, but seeing me laying there looking innocent they appeared to think nothing more of it, except Phoebe who made sure to stay as far as possible away from me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting until the Manor was in complete silence. I then crept upstairs, making my way to Phoebe's room. The door was closed so I became smaller, running through as fast as my six legs would carry me. I wondered why I hadn't thought more carefully about the choice of what I shape-shifted in to. An ant wasn't the best idea. It was harder to walk along…I should have thought of a two or four legged creature.

I changed back as soon as I could and made my way to where I could hear Phoebe breathing lightly. I jumped up on the corner of the bed and changed again, this time slithering along.

Harder than it looks…why couldn't there be a poisonous snake with legs!? Realising now wasn't the time to question nature, I carried on and whack!

Phoebe's arm hit me, causing me to curl up in pain. I looked around expecting her to do something else, but saw her eyes were closed. She hit me in her sleep! Talk about bad luck.

I managed to squeeze out from underneath her arm, though ended up in more pain doing so…then I remembered my demonic power – shape-shifting. I could of escaped so much easier, but did I think of that? No.

I took a deep breath and carried on, thinking carefully this time about my powers and everything in case something else should happen.

I turned myself around, planning to bite her arm when all I heard was screaming. Before I knew it her sisters were both in here looking at me on the bed. I'm guessing that they didn't assume I was innocent now considering my mouth was open wide ready to bite her arm.

"Snake!" Phoebe yelled. Paige bravely came over and grabbed me. I was upside down, swaying side to side. Starting to feel unwell I decided I'd have to shape-shift. I decided I would just have to fight them all.

I changed in to the cat and Paige quickly dropped me, shrieking as she did so. I hit the floor, landing on all four paws. Finally some good luck.

"Phoebe was right!" Piper yelled, grabbing me before I could do anything else. In surprise I became my true form and found myself being strangled while pinned against the wall, three sisters glaring at me.

"Who are you?" Paige questioned.

"What's the big idea?" Piper added.

"Why did you want to kill me?" Phoebe yelled.

"One at a time, please," I said nervously. "I came here for revenge on Phoebe," I replied, not wanting them to know who I was. I didn't know what they would do if they knew.

"What! WHY!?" Phoebe yelled again, clearly angry.

"You killed my father. You just carried on though. Pretended it was all fine and it didn't matter. You didn't even think about his family and then later you even killed my Uncle. He may have been slightly cold-hearted over my father and refused to leave you, but he was still my Uncle and you were responsible for his death as well!" I blurted out, wishing I hadn't said so much.

The sisters just stood staring, mouths wide open. I'm guessing it wasn't what they expected to hear and I knew more questions were coming.

"Who was your father?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Afw, grumpyk and Halliwell-Piper

Thanks for the reviews!

You are right. It is unlike them to doubt each other. They have only seen the cat as a cat though and it hasn't done anything wrong as far they are concerned. They don't think the cat would still be there if it were a demon and Phoebe can't prove it. They know different now though.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. The End

"Who was your father?"

I stood there, tears in my eyes as I thought about my father.

"Well?" Piper asked, not caring about anything other than getting an answer. "Don't make me freeze or blow up part of you!"

"He was in the Brotherhood of the Thorn."

"What?" Phoebe asked, shocked. "Wait, who was your Uncle then?"

"Well, he wasn't a real Uncle…it's just the whole group was close, especially him and my father so I was made to call him that…and they all called each other brother so really it just made it easier…" I rambled on until Phoebe interrupted me.

"I didn't ask for your life story!"

"Well… you killed them all…worst of all you later on killed Cole. He was the closest and often helped the family out and you killed him," I explained, trying to stop my voice rising in anger.

"Cole?" Piper asked in surprise.

I nodded sadly. "Cole was closer to me than anyone in my real family. He had always been close to my father and I've known him since I was born. He was like an Uncle to me and he was always there."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said "but our job is to protect the world from evil."

I sighed and looked at Phoebe. "I understand, but why my father…why Cole?"

"We had no other choice," Piper said.

"How come you can shape-shift?" Paige suddenly asked.

"My mother was a shape-shifter. She died shortly after I was born though. My Dad raised me along with the help of Cole."

"Oh," Paige replied. "You learnt shape-shifting by yourself then?"

"Yes. I was determined to become a good shape-shifter just like she was. That's why I'm so good…I can't aim energyballs well because I was always concentrating on shape-shifting," I laughed slightly "my father told me one day he'd teach me to aim properly." I looked at the floor, remembering his promise and knowing it would never happen.

The three sisters moved away from me. "Look we are sorry," Piper started "but it is in the past and we didn't know. It is our job to vanquish evil and we can't change that."

"I understand," I said, as disappeared from their sight.

I reappeared in the Underworld and was immediately surrounded by demons. "Did you get your revenge?" one of them asked.

I shook my head. "No, but it doesn't matter."

"What? You were supposed to get her! The deal was that you get your revenge and then we can get the other two!" he shouted at me.

"Yeah, you are the best shape-shifter and you told us you would be able to do this. They clearly didn't vanquish you so what happened?" a second demon asked.

"They found out and…"

"You told them everything?" the first demon questioned, grabbing me by the throat.

"No. I…I didn't mention you. Just my plans and reason," I choked.

"And they let you go?" another asked.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry, but they found me out and then I realised that it isn't their fault."

"Of course it is their fault!" the second demon growled. The first demon flung me to the floor and I saw an energyball appear in his hand. I knew what was to come.

I put my hands up to shield myself, knowing it was pointless. I begged them, but still he threw it and the energyball hurtled towards me, hitting me painfully in the stomach, causing me to slide across the floor slightly. I struggled to breathe and stuttered as I spoke my final words. "I…I'm s…s…sorry…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afw, zekesbabe and grumpyk

Thanks for the reviews!

Please review :)


End file.
